Better Days
by mayuree
Summary: New Guardian status, Hawk Moth's secret trump card, Adrian's new girlfriend and a whole new set of villains? It's miraculous she hasn't caved in from the stress yet. Secrets unfolding quickly, she's not sure if she can keep up with it all. And on top of being the leader of her team, maintain justice and keeping her professional and love life separate - no one said it would be easy.


**Nothing. Nothing at all. No one dared make a sound, nor dared move, nor let out a single breath. Even that rampant, unearthly wind striking them from before was dead silent. It was almost deafening, this soundlessness. It felt odd and imbalanced. **

**There they stood, towering high above the lifeless forsaken streets of Paris, on opposite buildings – parallel to one another. Ladybug up front, Chat by her side – and all the others lined up behind her, tense and ready. Awaiting her command. Awaiting anything – anything at all - that would give them the signal to move. To fight. To defend. **

**But there was nothing. Nothing but silence and staring and standing and postponing - Ladybug with her team, Tempest with his. **

**And just as Ladybug was about to break the thick wall of tension surrounding the two teams and signal her own side to attack, at last he spoke - curling his lips into an ugly grin, "very well," he chuckled softly and glanced over his shoulder at the two girls standing at his side, "let's do this."**

**Then all hell broke loose.**

* * *

The shield was breaking. She could see the cracks form with her own eyes. Master Fu was using all of his strength to keep it intact against the Sentimonster hacking it over and over, but it was clear he was exhausting. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and he was trembling with all the effort.

Ladybug could hear Hawk Moth's manic laughter echo in her ears, "there's nothing you can do, Ladybug. I've already won."

She was in a state of utter panic, not sure what to do. Master Fu needed help before the shield eventually collapsed, and they were running out of time. It was almost over. Once that shield caved in, they were done for. Hawkmoth would have won. She had to think of something. And fast.

Chat's ring beeped a warning. He had only moments before he'd detransform. Both heroes turned to each other – mutually understanding exactly the situation they were stuck in. It was hopeless.

Hawkmoth continued, "it's moments before that shield caves in, then the Guardian will be at my mercy. Your friend's about to transform back. You're on your own." The triumph he felt was making him slightly hysterical. Finally. FINALLY he would win. After so long.

He observed Ladybug with a wide grin, "checkmate, Ladybug!"

Gathering all remaining courage, she yelled back, "I still have one more move left, Hawkmoth!" and she flung her yoyo high in the air, summoning her last chance, her lucky charm. She prayed it would be useful, and that it would fix everything. She prayed it would save Master Fu, because she'd never be able to live with herself if it didn't.

Moments later, the object dropped into her hands.

"A… a keyring?" she beheld the small thing in confusion, "what am I supposed to do with this?!" But she wasted no time, frantically she scanned her surroundings for ideas, solutions – anything at all that would help resolve the tense situation they were stuck in. But she couldn't find anything. Her brain refused to come up with answers.

Hawkmoth's diabolical laugh rang out again, louder than ever before, "nothing! There's nothing you can do. My plan was perfect. You can't beat me!"

Desperately, Ladybug turned to her partner, "I can't figure it out!"

Chat rested a hand on her shoulder, "focus." He whispered, looking her straight and level in the eye, "You can do it."

Again, she gazed around in desperation as she strained to come up with a use for the keyring, but again and again her mind turned up with blanks. Looking up at Master Fu, it was obvious time was running short – the shield was on the verge of caving in. He was wearing out.

She spun to Chat again in utter despair, "I'm sorry. I'm so useless." She hid her face in her hands, "If I hadn't forgotten to detransform myself to go see Master Fu–"

Chat stopped her immediately, knowing all too well her next words, "Ladybug, no–"

But Ladybug carried on with a cracked voice, "Hawkmoth wouldn't have taken him hostage! He wouldn't have taken the miraculous box! I'm the worst Ladybug that has ever existed!"

Master Fu – under his crumbling shield – shouted, "Ladybug! You are the best miraculous holder I have ever met. Yes, you make mistakes, but who hasn't?! What matters is to fix them. And you always, always miraculously knew how to fix everything, right?"

"But what should I do, Master?!" she cried out to him hopelessly.

"You hold all the keys, Ladybug. You always have." He responded with a tense smile, "And you will be the most magnificent of Guardians."

Hawkmoth's head snapped towards him. "What?!" he screamed, lurching forward as fast as he could.

Behind Ladybug, she could hear the kwamis cry out in shock, completely against what Master Fu was going to do next.

But Fu ignored their pleas, and instead spread out his arms wide and shouted as loud as he could: "I, Wang Fu, hereby relinquish the miracle box and name Ladybug the new Guardian!"

There was a sudden bright flash of light, then his shield faded, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"NO!" Hawkmoth shrieked in fury. Wasting no time, he picked up Mayura bridal-style, and took off – knowing he had lost. Again. AGAIN.

All at once, Ladybug experienced an uncanny sensation, as if something was being sucked into her body – and she nearly staggered back at the force of it. It felt kind of like being reborn again – like all of a sudden everything around her seemed so much more real and solid and held a lot more clarity now. All feelings of helplessness faded and she felt more powerful than she ever had before.

She began to feel lightheaded and somewhat giddy from all this energy she had now. It was as though her soul was being regenerated, purified, nourished. It was intoxicating.

The black and red miracle box soared up high into the air above them, shining, and distorted from its original form and into an oval shaped orb – decorated with black spots closely resembling that of a ladybug's.

It was hers now.

She was the new Guardian of the Miraculous.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste carried Nathalie Sancoeur back to the car, and tenderly laid her fragile body onto the leather seat, "Oh my Nathalie," he whispered in a low voice, and even hung his head in remorse, "there are no words to express how sorry I am. I failed yet again… and you've used up every last bit of strength." he looked down in shame, "for nothing."

Nathalie frailly twisted her head to face him, "No – not for nothing. There's a deciphered version of the grimoire stored on the Guardian's tablet."

Gabriel's heart lurched – they'd been trying to decipher that grimoire for years. And with no progress at all, he'd began to give up on any hopes of translating it. But now...

Sensing his thoughts, she smiled weakly, "Now – we can fix the peacock miraculous."

* * *

**– two weeks later –**

Kagami Tsurugi glanced down at her watch impatiently. She was standing on the steps outside Francoise Dupont High School, under the protection of her umbrella – waiting. It was raining bullets all over Paris, and dozens of students were running past her and into the safe and warm shelter of the school. She must have looked crazy, standing outside in such horrid weather like this, but she didn't mind. The constant rhythmic thumps of rain against her umbrella calmed her nerves ever so slightly, as she continued to wait for his arrival. The pale, usually shining, floors of the streets were tainted into a sickening brown that matched her mood perfectly.

She looked down at her watch once more. He still wasn't here.

A sudden wild, unthinkable thought crossed her mind - to take the cowardly route out of this mess and run far, far away so she wouldn't have to face what was to come.

Obviously, she shut down that notion at once, disgusted with herself. All her life she'd been raised to have strength, courage, face challenges head on. Never before had she had such pathetic thoughts. This strange new urge frightened her. She'd never ever thought of doing such a thing before.

But then again, she'd never had a friend before Marinette either. There had been Adrian, but she never saw him as just a friend.

After days of contemplating and pondering over it, she and Adrian had finally decided that today would be the day they'd come clean and tell everyone about what exactly was going on between them.

Adrian didn't seem to be all that worried – if anything he seemed quite excited, and she knew it was because he expected Nino to be overjoyed by the news. He had always told Adrian to get a girlfriend and he'd be pleased that now his best friend finally has someone who can make him happy.

But Kagami – well her feelings weren't as positive as she'd have expected. She was dreading it with every passing second.

Not because she wasn't content being Adrian's girlfriend – quite the opposite, actually. She loved it. She finally got what she'd wanted for so long. And she couldn't wait to show that snobbish duo Lila and Chloe that he was hers now. She wasn't dreading any of that.

It was Marinette who she feared facing.

She knew all about Marinette's feelings for Adrian, and Marinette knew she knew. Kagami was painfully aware of what message this would send once her and Adrian became public about their relationship.

Kagami's mother had always told her that friends were useless, a waste of time, that they would only end up hurting her. It seemed ironic now that she was exactly that type of friend her mother warned her about.

Not for the first time, she began to whether what was worth risking: her relationship with Adrian, or her friendship with Marinette. Would it even be worth it, dating Adrian, if she loses her one true friend?

However, no matter how many times she pondered over it, analyzed the situation, her mind kept drawing up the same conclusion. She'd wanted this for so long, she'd worked so hard, she couldn't let all those efforts go to waste when she's this close. She simply couldn't.

This was exhausting. She just wanted it all to be over and done with.

"Kagami?" a sweet, familiar voice called out to her from the bottom of the steps. Kagami's heart nearly leapt out of her chest – knowing exactly who it was. Kagami looked down and saw her lifting the head of her umbrella up ever-so-slightly and – yes – there she was beaming up at her.

Marinette.

Marinette raced up the steps of the school and stood beside her, "Kagami?" she repeated, with a smile so warm Kagami could feel her heartstrings tugging painfully, "why are you standing all alone in the rain like this? School will start soon."

Kagami's hands started to tremble. She quickly hid them behind her back so Marinette wouldn't notice. Looking at her straight in the eye, she replied coldly, "I'm waiting."

"For who?" Marinette asked curiously. Kagami couldn't speak. She just could not find the words.

Marinette noticed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kagami gazed at her, feeling an upsurge of emotions so strong it felt like a slap her right in the face. Looking at this amazing, wonderful amazing girl before, she desperately wanted to say sorry and get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness. She wanted to hug Marinette as tight as possible and tell her over and over again just how regretful and rotten she felt to be doing this. She wanted to be punished for being such an awful friend.

She longed to do all of those things, but instead she merely stood there, silent, and staring at Marinette.

Marinette must have read it all from her facial expressions, though, because she suddenly took Kagami's arm, "what happened?!" she cried out, worried.

Kagami gently pulled her arm out of Marinette's grip, and inhaled slowly, "Marinette." She started, surprised that her voice sounded level and calm, "there's something I need to tell-"

But before she could continue, a familiar dark limousine pulled up outside the school and Adrian Agreste raced out of it, breathless, as he trudged up the stairs of the school, "Kagami, I'm sorry I'm late! I was–" he suddenly shut up when he saw the two girls, standing opposite one another, spin to face him. "I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a faint blush tainting his cheeks, "did I interrupt something?"

"No," Kagami said quickly, "I was just about to tell her, actually."

Adrian was surpised, "Oh, really? Well I guess that makes sense. She is your friend, after all. Should I leave you two alone?"

Kagami shook her head a little too fast, "No! I think we should both tell her."

"Tell me what?" Marinette looked between the two, confusion evident on her face.

Adrian ran up and over to Kagami, "well… you see…" he laughed nervously at Marinette and put an arm around Kagami's shoulder, "we're dating."

Marinette fell silent. Kagami bit her lip, feeling like her heart would stop at any moment from all this anxiety.

"It's sudden, I know." Adrian continued, oblivious to the building wall tension between the three of them, "but I'm glad you were the first one we told." He smiled at Marinette.

Marinette, however, was speechless – not replying to anything. Barely even acknowledging she heard him speak. She'd gone all pale and was merely gaping at the two, jaw hanging open in shock.

Adrian's smile faded as he finally picked up that something was wrong, "Marinette?"

She snapped out of it. "h-huh?" she looked at him for a moment, then gave the two a weak smile, "I'm really h-happy for you. You m-make a good couple." but her voice was trembling.

Adrian beamed once again, "thanks! To be honest, I was actually really worried about how everyone would react. But seeing you so supportive has given me strength. Thanks a lot!"

Kagami inwardly cringed at his words, knowing how it must sting Marinette to hear such things coming from him, her love. She was suddenly overcome with a strong desire to slap a hand over his mouth so he'd shut up and stop hurting her any further.

Lucky for him, the bell rang before she could take those thoughts into action.

"Ah, there's the bell." Adrian said quickly to the girls, "Let's go to class together," he smiled sweetly at Marinette, and she halfheartedly returned it with one of her own.

Chuckling, he turned to Kagami and entwined her hand with his, "let's go together~"

Kagami gave him a small smile and glanced at Marinette from over his shoulder. She was simply staring at their hands, saying nothing. Heartbreak was evident on her face, and seeing that broke Kagami's heart as well. All hopes she had of remaining friends with Marinette dissolved at that point, because she had to face the facts – she dated the boy she KNEW Marinette loved. She was nowhere near an expert on friendships – not at all if she were to be completely honest – but even she knew that unspoken rule between friends. Kagami broke that rule, and Marinette had all the right to break off her friendship with her.

Adrian tugged Kagami's hand gently and pulled her inside the school, making their way to Madame Bustier's classroom. Marinette followed shortly after them, feeling painfully like a third wheel.

When they arrived at the door, Madame Bustier still wasn't there yet – which was a relief for Adrian as it meant they had some time before class started to break the news to all the other students.

He looked at Marinette, "hey, Marinette, do you mind if you go in first? It'll be a bit awkward if we go in at the same time, since me and Kagami are holding–" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Marinette swung the door open without letting him finish, and strolled in. At first, no one paid her much heed – far too busy with their own business and friends to notice – except Alya, who waved her over from her seat.

"Girl!" she called out cheerfully, shuffling over and patting the empty seat beside her, "I have tons to tell you!"

Marinette hobbled over to her best friend, keeping her eyes fixated to the floor, and slid into her seat without a word. Alya began to speak excitedly about the weekend and updates about her Ladyblog, but she shut up as soon as she saw her best friend's face.

"Girl?" she asked, worried, "what is it?"

Before Marinette could get a word out, the door swung open again to reveal a beaming Adrian hand-in-hand with an awkward-looking Kagami. None of the other students noticed the two at first, too wrapped up in their own affairs to care, but gradually as one or two students let out cries of surprise, the class settled down into silence and then suddenly all eyes were on the couple. Kagami shuffled on the spot uncomfortably. She really wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Dude?" Eventually, Nino asked loudly from his seat, "why're you just standing there?"

"THAT'S what you're going to ask?!" Chloe hissed at him with a death glare, "useless. Utterly useless." She turned to Adrian, blinking with as much innocence as she could muster to appear cute, "Adrikins~" she sang sweetly, before changing her tone drastically, "why are you holding-" she looked completely and disgusted for a moment, "-HER hand?"

"Well…. You see…." Adrian started nervously, rubbing the back of neck sheepishly. He wasn't exactly sure how to say it nicely for Chloe so that she'd react in the safest way possible. Kagami saved him from having to think.

"His girlfriend." She finished off for him, looking at Chloe dead in the eye with a cold stare, "he is holding his girlfriend's hand."

Chloe blinked in shock. Then blinked again. And again. And again.

She just stood there, blinking. Marinette was worried she'd actually damage one of her fake eyelashes.

"Chloe?" Sabrina put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and shook it slightly, "hello?"

She didn't respond.

Adrian cleared his throat and turned to the rest of the class, "it's true." He said, gripping Kagami's hand tightly, "me and Kagami are dating."

The whole class stayed deathly silent at that. No one made a sound, simply staring at him, mouths gaping open in shock. They did NOT expect that at all. Not in a million years. Alya looked at Marinette, understanding now why her friend was like this.

But Marinette didn't look at her, mainly because her gaze was locked with someone else's - Kagami's. The entire class gaped as they beheld the two girls staring at one another for a long while, tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Everyone held their breath. They all knew about Marinette and Kagami's friendship. Now that Kagami was currently dating the boy everyone in the class knew Marinette liked, they were dreading seeing how the poor girl would react to such a shock.

However, much to everyone's surprise, Marinette actually smiled at Kagami with as much kindness as she could, "i'm happy for you~" she said to her quietly with a smile, "you and Adrian make a really cute couple~"

At this, everyone heaved out a sigh of relief, but Kagami was the only one who noticed the pain behind Marinette's eyes as she spoke. In all honesty, she wanted to cry herself. She wanted to stab herself in the stomach a dozen times for causing Marinette so much pain like this.

_'You idiot. You really are a monster,'_ she thought to herself through gritted teeth, _'you should have just taken the cowardly route,'_

All the way from the back of the classroom, a voice spoke. Lila, who hadn't spoken at all until now, strolled down the wooden steps of the classroom and stopped beside Marinette's seat, leaning down and gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

As she did this, she cried out in a sympathetic voice that sounded obviously fake to Marinette's ears, but not to everyone else, "I'm sorry, Marinette. Truly. This must be so hard for you!"

Once again, the whole class held their breath, including Kagami. Adrian, however, tilted his head to the side, looking completely lost.

Lila continued, "there's no need to forgive her and lie about being happy for her, Marinette. You actually do have a right to be angry. She was your friend, after all, and she betrayed you. I mean, look at them, holding hands so sweetly. Doesn't it hurt?" she looked genuinely sad and upset for Marinette, but behind that fake tone was that of malice and mockery. Lila was actually laughing at her. And Marinette knew it.

Marinette didn't even have any energy to be angry and fight back. She instead gulped against her dry throat, feeling bile slowly rise up. She felt dizzy and lightheaded all of a sudden, seeing the world tilt from right to left. Her stomach twisted in knots – she felt like puking.

Kagami was glaring at Lila with white hot hatred. It seemed as though at any moment she could run and tackle Lila, strangling her until no breath was left in her body.

Adrian was merely standing there, flabbergasted, not understanding a thing that was happening. But before he could ask Lila what on earth she meant by that, Madame Bustier entered the class with her books in her hand.

"Alright, class!" she called out, sitting at her desk and setting her books down, "settle down. Adrian, Kagami, Lila – get back to your seats please."

Wordlessly, Adrian let go of Kagami's hand and made his way to sit beside Nino. Kagami shot Lila one last look of pure venom before departing to her seat too. Lila merely smirked and did the same.

Marinette found that she couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. Everyone and everything around her all blurred and her world was spinning rapidly before her eyes, and even the voice of Madame Bustier was drowned out by a constant ringing in her ears, sounding so muffled it was as though she was speaking through water.

Marinette had experienced sensations like this all too often – and she knew that this pain had nothing to do with this newfound heartbreak she felt as Adrian and Kagami revealed their relationship.

No, this was yet another one of her fits. And a bad one at that.

She had to get out of the classroom at once.

Jumping up from her seat, Marinette dashed out the room, calling out behind her that she was feeling sick and was going to go home. Madame Bustier started to object, calling after her, but Marinette was already long gone.

Marinette ran through the school, feeling queasy and vertigo – the world tilted from beneath her feet. It was only her natural superhero reflexes that saved her from toppling over dozens of times already (she was very used to travelling and running on moving objects at this point). Everything around her whizzed by as Marinette zoomed out of the school, panting in hard, ragged breaths as her legs strained from the effort of running home in time. Occasionally, her vision blacked out for a few seconds from time to time – and she knew that time was running short. Summoning all her strength, she urged her legs to run faster as she bolted towards her family's bakery.

Many cars screeched and hooted as she zoomed across the road with no regards for her safety whatsoever, but she ignored them. Finally seeing the bakery come into view, Marinette swung the door open.

Her mother, Sabine, was behind she counter. She was chatting animatedly with a regular customer while serving some bread, smiling. When she saw Marinette, she stopped and blinked, "sweetie? Why aren't you at school?"

Marinette ran past her, halfheartedly calling, "I left something! Don't mind me! I'll just be a sec!" and without another word she ran up the steps. Pushing open the trapdoor that led to her room, she had just barely managed to pull herself in before she collapsed on the floor, vision going black.

* * *

_In her mind, she could see "herself" sitting crossed-legged inside an awfully familiar room indeed – Master Fu's old house. Opposite "her" was Wayzz – his Kwami – who was floating and staring up at "her" with worry etched all over his face. _

_"Master," he whispered hoarsely, looking both stricken and shocked, "you... you can feel it too right?"_

_Marinette felt "her" lips moving and she heard Master Fu's reply come out of "her" mouth, "yes. I feel unsettled. Something is wrong."_

_Wayzz nodded slowly, "Duusu is hurt, Master."_

_"What?!" Marinette heard Fu cry out in shock, "but how?!"_

_Wayzz shook his head, looking helpless, "I do not know. All I know is that the wielder of the peacock miraculous has also been gravely affected. Possibly dead."_

_Marinette could tell Fu was about to speak again, but her head began to throb once more, which meant she'd wake up soon._

_Wayzz looked up at "her" in concern as "she" began to tilt from side to side, until "she" fell flat on her back._

_Wayzz's words were slurred and barely audible as he cried out, "Master? Master?! Master! Ma-"_

* * *

Many high-pitched voices rang in Marinette's head as she opened her eyes groggily.

"Mistress? Mistress! Mistress!" she looked up and could see about a dozen miraculouses – including Tikki and Wayzz – hovering over her head and looking at her in concern.

Tikki – seeing her awake – heaved a sigh of relief, "Marinette!"

Marinette sat up, rubbing her head which was still throbbing with one hand.

"Guys, I'm fine." with a weak smile, she patted a close Kwami's head, "thank you for your concern though~"

However, she had barely even finished her sentence before all the kwamis began to cry out to her all at once.

"Did you have another one of those visions?"

"What happened?!"

"Were you in Master's body again? What did he say?!"

Marinette flinched from all the questions being flung at her, unsure how to respond to all of them.

Tikki noticed, and took charge immediately. "Guys! She's just woken up. Let's give her some time to think it over first."

They all shut up at once.

Wayzz – the most sensible one – turned to Marinette with a concerned expression, "Mistress? Is your head alright?"

Marinette smiled at his sweet tone, "Don't worry," she reassured him gently, "It's alright now."

"What happened?" he asked her warily.

Marinette sighed, "I don't know this time. This was possibly the worst fit I've had yet. The whole world went all blurry and tilt-y and my head felt like it was about to explode. I was about to puke too."

"You're okay now though, right?" Tikki asked – worried.

Marinette nodded with a smile, "yup. All good."

Wayzz cleared his throat, "so what was it like this time?"

Marinette thought for a moment, "hm - strangely enough, this time I could actually hear and understand what was happening."

Wayzz exclaimed, "really? Tell me, what happened?"

"Well, I was in Master's body again, and I was talking to you."

Wayzz blinked.

"You said to him that you felt something strange, and Master was agreeing with you. Then you said something about someone called Duusu who was injured, and the wielder of the miraculous being gravely injured as well."

Wayzz's eyes widened.

Marinette stared at him with a level expression, "Wayzz, please tell me. Who is Duusu?"

Wayzz was not the only one of the unsettled at the mention of Duusu's name. Hearing the story, they all glanced at each other, like there was something they all knew except her. They all shared one single worried expression.

Marinette frowned, "you all know something? Why didn't you tell me?"

Afraid her owner would get the wrong idea, Tikki exclaimed quickly, "We're not hiding anything!" she hesitated, "it's just that... well, we didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me about what?"

"Well." Wayzz started, glancing from his fellow kwamis to her, "I feel like I should explain some things before I can tell you what we all know."

Marinette waited for him to continue.

"Duusu is the kwami of the peacock miraculous," Wayzz explained, and she nodded, "Master has already told you about how when he was saving the guardian temple from being burnt down, he lost two miraculous – the peacock and the butterly miraculouses, right? Well, as you already know, Hawk Moth found the butterfly miraculous somehow, and it's most likely that whoever possessed the peacock miraculous was also a close friend with whoever Hawk Moth is."

Marinette nodded again, listening intently.

Wayzz continued, "However, many years ago, Duusu was involved in an accident of some kind – I do not know the details of this – but I do know that the miraculous had been broken ever since. His owner was also injured – but again, I do not know how."

Marinette tilted her head to one side, "alright. This all makes sense right now, but that doesn't explain why you all looked so nervous before. What's that thing you haven't told me yet?"

The kwami's looked at one another warily, as though they were reluctant to tell her.

Marinette's patience was wearing thin, "tell me." she ordered, mildly annoyed.

They couldn't refuse her – she was their mistress, after all. The Guardian.

Tikki cleared her throat – being the spokesperson for all the kwamis, "well, you see..." she trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

Sensing Marinette was about to get mad again, Wayzz butted in, "Mistress, the truth is, we've all been sensing strange spiritual impulses coming from the peacock miraculous again."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "aaaaand?"

"Mistress," Wayzz looked her dead in the eye, "Duusu has been healed."

* * *

Dusk. Marinette stood above her room on her balcony, leaning with her elbows on the railing as she stared emotionlessly at the scene before her. Cars of all varied sizes and speeds sped straight past the bakery below and slowly but surely lights began to turn on all over the streets of Paris. A cool swift breeze drifted along and blew in her face, picking up loose strands of her hair and wafting them all over her face. Marinette – so deep in thought – didn't even notice.

She didn't return to school after she passed out in her room. Instead, after she had heard the kwamis story, she went down to her mother complained in a soft whining voice that she was feeling sick. Since Marinette was rarely ever sick, her ever-so-soft-hearted mother felt bad and allowed her daughter to stay home and rest. She rang the school to inform them that Marinette wouldn't be coming for the remainder of the school day.

In reality, Marinette wasn't sick at all. As usual, the pre-pains of the fit usually disappeared completely within a few moments after becoming conscious again. But after Wayzz had told her about Duusu and the details of the missing-in-action peacock miraculous, she knew she just couldn't go to school. Not after what she just learned. She needed time to think things through and acknowledge the situation in the best way possible. There was no Master Fu anymore – she was the only guardian out there now. She couldn't afford to make mistakes.

At least, that was what she told herself.

In reality, it wasn't the full truth.

In her heart she knew she was just using this as an excuse to avoid everyone – particularly Adrian and Kagami.

"Marinette?" a small voice called out from behind her, interrupting the girl's thoughts. Marinette glanced over her shoulder and saw Tikki floating towards her.

Marinette forced a grin, "yes, Tikki?"

"Are you okay?"

Marinette laughed, "of course, why wouldn't I be? Don't worry, the pains of the fit have long since faded. You don't need to worry-"

Tikki stopped her, "not about that. About school. About Adrian. Are you... really alright?"

Seeing that Marinette didn't reply, Tikki floated over and sat on Marinette's shoulder, sighing, "i'm sorry, Marinette. I truly am. I never would have expected this to happen."

Marinette shook her head, and chuckled to herself bitterly, "i'm fine. Really." Marinette sighed through her nose and closed her eyes, "it's my fault for not taking the chance. I was a coward – always too scared to act on my feelings. Obviously, Adrian can't just stay single forever – and if I'm not the one who asks him out, there must be someone else who will."

"But, Marinette-"

"No, Tikki. I'm serious. In a way, I'm actually really glad he's found someone. Maybe then I'll finally be able to get over him and love someone else for a change. We were never meant to be, anyway."

"But doesn't it hurt?" Tikki whispered, hugging Marinette's cheek.

Marinette thought for a moment, "hmm, yes it does. A lot, actually," she smiled at Tikki, "but as they always say, 'time heals all wounds'. I'll get over him eventually. Don't worry."

Tikki frowned, "What about Kagami? How can you still be friends with her after all this?"

Marinette shrugged, "I don't know. I don't hate her though. I truly am happy for her. She loved him just as much as I did... and I'm just glad he's dating her and not Lila,"

Tikki laughed, "yeah that'd be a total disaster."

Marinette kissed Tikki's head, "i'm grateful for your concern, Tikki. But I really am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Marinette put on an exaggerated brave face, "after all, I'm the Guardian of the Miraculouses. It takes far more than just a boy to get under my skin!" they laughed together.

Throughout the night, she and Tikki laughed and joked, keeping up the cheery mood and staying positive. But still, at the back of Marinette's mind, she wasn't sure how true her words were. She knew she was lying.

_'Will I ever get over Adrian?'_ she thought.


End file.
